A life in a new town
by Cero Oscuras123
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki just moved to a new town and finds a group of friends and one of them already has feelings for him. IchiRuki Ichigo is out of character
1. moving in

**Disclaimer:Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, I do not own Bleach **

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"jeez what a tiring day" he said to himself as he walked into his room. He had spent the entire day moving into the small town of Karakura.

"and as usual dad was totally useless since all he did was talk to that poster of mom and yell at me to find a girlfriend so he can have grandchildren" he complained to himself before laying down on his bed and drifting to sleep.

_The next morning_

"ICHIGOOOOOO! It is time for your first day at your new school." Isshin yelled to his son from the kitchen.

" UGH im coming you old goat stop yelling" Ichigo shouted back to his father as he walked down to the kitchen for breakfast with his family.

"Thanks for breakfast Yuzu" he muttered as he walked out the door to head to school.

He trudged to school and went to the office.

"I'm the new student Kurosaki Ichigo." He stated to one of the secretaries.

"oh of course Mister Kurosaki." She quickly looked to her computer and printed a piece of paper then handed it to him."Here is your schedule."

"Thanks"was all he said as he walked to his homeroom. As he entered he felt like all eyes were on him and they were, several girls could be heard saying things like "is he new he's kinda hot" , while other girls just gaped at him. While the girls where staring at him all the guys were glaring daggers at Ichigo for the threat of having their girls taken by him.

"Alright that enough staring , this is the new student Kurosaki Ichigo. You will be sitting next to miss Kuchiki." The teacher said before he directed ichigo to his seat and started the lesson. Ichigo sat in his seat and was meet by a hand outstretched from next to him when he turned to see who it was he saw a strange looking hair and tattoos all over him "Names Abarai Renji" the man stated as ichigo took his hand and skook it "nice to meet you Renji"

The rest of class went by uneventfully and before Ichigo knew it, it was already lunch time. He looked around and saw Renji motioning for him to come over to his group of friends.

When he walked over to the group he was welcomed by several people. The first was a boy the same height as Ichigo with moderate length black who was Ishida. The next was a bubbly girl with a weird taste in foods who was Inoue. After that was Tatsuki a Tomboy who was good at everysport. After that everyone introduced themselves in order Ikkaku, Yumichica, Rangiku, Momo, Keigo, Chizuru, and finally the girl he recognized as the one who sat in front of him during homeroom, Rukia.

"Its nice to meet you all, I'm glad I already have a group of people who like me already" he stated to his new group of friends.

"We should have a celebration to show are new friend Ichigo that he is welcome to hang out with us whenever." Renji said with a growing smile plastered on his face.

"We can have it at my house" Ichigo began to speak " just beware of my dad he is really crazy and is hell bent on me finding a girlfriend so he can have grandkids."

Tatsuki nudged Rukia's shoulder "hey did you hear he's single." She then notice the blush on her friends face at her comment

" H-h-h-he probably wouldn't be interested in me, I mean look at him he is gorgeous" Rukia whispered to her tomboy friend as they stared idly at Ichigo who was busy talking to Renji and Ikkaku about the party.

"aww come on don't be ridiculous your very cute and I can't see why he wouldn't want to go out with you?"

"Who is going out with who now?" Orihime interrupted causing Rukia to squeal in shook which got the attention of the rest of the group "what are you guys talking about?" Ikkaku asked.

"we were just talking about Ichigo's party" Tatsuki blurted out whick R ukia nooded in agreement.

"Speaking of which when should we be there anyway Ichigo?" Rukia had managed to say to lessen the suspicion on them.

"ohh anytime is fine you guys can even spend the night if you like im pretty sure my dad will be glad to since he wants me to 'fit in'" saying the last two words with air quotations causing all his friends to laugh.

"well don't worry you fit in just fine with us." His new friends reassured him."

After lunch the day went by very fast and before he knew it he and his friends were on there way to his house.

**Sorry but I have to end it here please leave a review Im ok with bad reviews but please don't be too harsh**


	2. the party

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach

Special thanks to Praetorianwarrior since they were the only one to review.

Ahem and now without anymore wait chapter two

_"well don't worry you fit in just fine with us." His new friends reassured him."_

_After lunch the day went by very fast and before he knew it he and his friends were on there way to his house._

As they walked to Ichigo's house a thought had came into Rukia's mind, "I should go home to change." At the sudden realization all the girls even Tatsuki started to panic that they didn't look good enough.

"well then why doesn't everyone go to there house to change and get what they need for the night and since tommarow is Saturday we won't need our school clothes." Ichigo had casually stated to calm the panicing girls down. To that statement all the girls calmed down and everyone agreed to meet at Ichigo's house at 6.

~at Ichigo's house

As Ichigo walked in the door he ducked under his father who was sent flying into a wall. "Ichigo, my son why are you so mean to me" his father asked with a pout in his face.

"Because you're always trying to take me out," Ichigo began to yell at his father who was now mock crying"oh and that reminds me a couple of my friends are coming over is it cool if they crash here?"

"You already have friends on the first day of school" his father asked with genuine surprise in his voice

"YES! Don't sound surprised, so can they spend the night or not?" asked a now very irritated Ichigo.

"why of course they can its good to know you already have friends here" Isshin then smiled and walked into his office.

~At Rukia's house

"I don't know what to wear I don't to look crappy for Ichigo's party." Stated a now panicing Rukia

" Rukia it will be fine I can tell Ichigo already likes you you don't need to panic over what to wear. And besides why are you trying so hard to get Ichigo to like you?" questioned Tatsuki.

"umm….I-I just.. ehh" stammered Rukia,who was now growing red as a tomato, lookin at her tomboy friend who was giving her a devilsh smirk

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" assured Tatsuki to Rukia who stayed silent and simply nodded " now lets see if we can find you a cute outfit."

~At the Kurosaki clinic

"Ichigo I have a medical convention I have to go to and im taking the girls with me so don't destroy the house while im gone and don't do anything to stupid." Yelled Isshin from the door as he and the girls prepared to leave.

"Whatever." Is all ichigo said as he was preparing for his friends arrival.

~6 oclock at Ichigo's

"they should be here any minute" Ichigo said aloud as he looked at the clock on the wall. As he moved to sit on the couch he began to think about his new friends. Renji seemd fun but was a bit too energetic sometimes, Orihime was a little out there too,Ishida seemed to keep to himself, Chad kept to himself like Ishida but Ichigo felt he could trust him,and Rukia…._knock-knock_ Ichigo was knocked out of his thoughts and went to answer the door to see Ishida and Orihime holding hands.

"hi Kurosaki" was all Ishida sayed

"hey guys, come on in theres food and stuff in the kitchen." Ichigo stated while pointing in the direction of the kitchen"and you can leave your stuff in the closet right here" Ichigo then opened the closet and motioned for them to put there stuff in which they happily did before walking into the living room and sitting on a chair, Orihime on Ishida's lap.

Before Ichigo could close the door he heard footsteps and turned to see renji approaching with a couple bottles of sake in his hands and with a girl he didn't recognize.

"yo Ichigo I brought some sake if that's alright" after he said that the girl he was with made an "ahem" sound " oops and this is my girlfriend Rangiku." _Jeez is everybody going out with someone?_ Thought Ichigo as he motioned for his friends to enter.

After about ten minutes there was another knock on the door this time it was just Chad who simply said "hello Ichigo" in his usual low voice.

"hey Chad come on in and you can put your stuff in there he pointed to the closet "thanks" Chad stated as he went to put his stuff in the closet. " oh and by the way Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumicha won't be coming tonight they said something about a fight." Ichigo simply shrugged.

"ICHIGO WAIT!" Tatsuki yelled as her and Rukia ran for the front door but before they made it Rukia had tripped and was about to fall but before she hit the ground she felt someone's arms wrap around her and when she looked to see who it was her eyes met Ichigos. she blushed when she realized how close they were. "Are you okay Rukia?" She looked at Ichigo and nodded before he put her down.

"Well lets get inside" he motioned his thumb to the front door. Her and Tatsuki both nodded and followed Ichigo inside.

"so what do you guys wanna do first?" asked Renji

"how about a game of 'Never Have I Ever'[1] " Ishida suggested and no one put up any arguments so they proceeded to prepare for the game.

"okay," ishida began "Ichigo you start."

"Never have I ever gone streaking." Reluctantly Rangiku, Renji,Tatsuki,and Chad drank.

"ok my turn," tatsuki stated" never have I ever had sex." All but Rukia and Ichigo downed their drinks.

All of them turned to Ichigo in shock."Ichigo why aren't you drinking?" Ishida questioned. Ichigo simply looked up and said "I'm a virgin." With a slight blush on his face. "No freaking way!" Rangiku shouted. Ichigo just looked down in shame.

"What is wrong with being a virgin?" questioned Rukia in a slightly irritated voice

"Nothing I just didn't expect him to be a virgin is all." Rangiku said in defense.

After their game it was about 9 oclock and they all were pretty tipsy, in a sense."so what now?" asked Ichigo. "oh I know lets watch a movie." All of her friends agreed on this and they sat down in the living room with Ishida and Orihime sitting the same way they had when they first arrived,with orihime in his lap, while Rangiku and renji sat in a chair just like the other couple. Chad a Tatsuki sat on the floor and Rukia and Ichigo sat on the couch.

They had agreed to watch a horror movie and had the lights of when a scary scene came on all the girls,even Tatsuki jumped. Rangiku was comforted by Renji and Orihime by Ishida. Even Tatsuki had Chad's arm around her.

When Rukia realized the girls all had someone to cling to she immediately thought of Ichigo and turned to look at him while he was intently watching the movie when suddenly she was knocked out of her thoughts when a scream came from the movie and without thinking she jumped into Ichigo's arms. When he realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around her "are you ok?" he asked quietly she hesitantly nodded and snuggled closer to Ichigo which he didn't really have a problem with and before he realized he and everyone dozed of before the movie ended.

I gotta end it here hope you enjoyed please review.


End file.
